Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Toho Company Ltd. |releasedate=May 31, 2019 |rating= |budget= |boxoffice= |runningtime= |designs= |website= |previous=''Kong: Skull Island'' Godzilla: The Planet Eater film)}} |next=''Godzilla vs. Kong'' }} Godzilla: King of the Monsters, also known by the working title of "Fathom"@Mike_Dougherty (June 19, 2017). "We knew the world would not be the same..." @GodzillaMovie @Legendary @wbpictures #day01 Twitter. Retrieved June 30, 2017, is an upcoming 2019 American science fiction monster film produced by , and the third entry in the MonsterVerse, following the 2017 MonsterVerse film, Kong: Skull Island. King of the Monsters was originally set for release on June 8, 2018, before being delayed to March 22, 2019, only to be delayed once more and set for release to American theaters on May 31, 2019.D'Alessandro, Anthony (May 23, 2018). ‘Six Billion Dollar Man’ Pushed To Summer 2020 As Pic Looks For New Director; ‘The Shining’ Sequel Finds Date; ‘Godzilla 2’ & Others Shift Deadline. Retrieved May 24, 2018 The film is being directed by Michael Dougherty, produced by Thomas Tull, Brian Rogers, Mary Parent, and Alex Garcia, and written by Max Borenstein, Michael Dougherty, and Zach Shields. The film continues where the 2014 film left off, and introduces Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah to the MonsterVerse. A sequel to the film is set to follow on May 22, 2020, where Godzilla returns once more to fight King Kong in Godzilla vs. Kong. Synopsis The new story follows the heroic efforts of the crypto-zoological agency Monarch as its members face off against a battery of god-sized monsters, including the mighty Godzilla, who collides with Mothra, Rodan, and his ultimate nemesis, the three-headed King Ghidorah. When these ancient super-species—thought to be mere myths—rise again, they all vie for supremacy, leaving humanity’s very existence hanging in the balance.''Chitwood, Adam (June 19, 2017). ‘Godzilla 2’ Synopsis and Full Cast Revealed as Filming Gets Underway ''Collider. Retrieved June 19, 2017 Plot Staff Cast Development Gareth Edwards stated that he wanted Godzilla to work as a standalone film with a definitive ending, and opposed suggestions that the ending should leave the film open for a sequel.Busch, Anita (May 18, 2014). ‘Godzilla’ Sequel In The Works At Warner Bros. & Legendary Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 While Edwards wasn't against the possibility of future sequels, his main concern was delivering a satisfying experience with the current film; "I want a story that begins and ends, and you leave on a high. That's all we cared about when we were making this; just this film. If this film is good, the others can come, but let’s just pay attention to this and not get sidetracked by other things."Nemiroff, Perri (March 12, 2014). Gareth Edwards Talks GODZILLA, Godzilla’s Origins, Making Him a Character with Layers, Hints at Additional Monsters, And More Collider. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 18, 2014, after Godzilla's successful opening weekend, a sequel was officially given the green light from Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures. Edwards was confirmed to be directing the sequel but it was unknown if any of the previous cast would be returning. In a previous interview with Gareth Edwards, he said that if the film were to have a sequel that he would like to do a Destroy All Monsters-like film.Julian, Mark (July 25, 2013). GODZILLA Director Game For 'DESTROY ALL MONSTERS' Type Sequel Comic Book Movie. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On July 26, 2014, the official Legendary Twitter announced that Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah would be appearing in the sequel@Legendary (July 26, 2014). It's the news you've been waiting for. Monarch confirm Godzilla is not alone. Rodan! Mothra! King Ghidorah! #LegendarySDCC #SDCC Twitter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 or future installments.@Legendary (July 26, 2014). Joining #Godzilla in future franchise installments will be several other classic monsters from Toho Co. #LegendarySDCC #SDCC Twitter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 A piece of "Classified Monarch Footage," a teaser for Godzilla 2, was shown at Comic-Con 2014. According to eye-witnesses, it looked like it was put together in the 1960s, with audio of John F. Kennedy talking about threats and dangers. Text comes on the screen saying that there was one more secret: "There were others." A pterodactyl-like shadow and "CODENAME: RODAN." An extreme close-up of a giant moth creature and "CODENAME: MOTHRA." Then a silhouette and quick cuts around a dragon-like shape figure and "CODENAME: GHIDORAH." Finally, "THREAT ASSESSMENT: CONFLICT INEVITABLE," followed by "LET THEM FIGHT.Barton, Steve (July 9, 2015). #SDCC15: Godzilla Sequel Promises to Deliver More Godzilla! Dreadcentral. Retrieved June 5, 2017 In an interview with Collider conducted in early August 2015, writer Max Borenstein revealed that he is currently writing the script for the film, and promised that the sequel would do "bigger and even better things" than the first film. Borenstein also expressed his excitement for the film, and enthusiasm for working with Gareth Edwards once again.Trumbore, Dave (August 10, 2015). GODZILLA 2: Expect a “Bigger” and “Better” Sequel from Screenwriter Max Borenstein Collider. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On October 14, 2015, Legendary Pictures officially announced production of a remake of King Kong vs. Godzilla titled Godzilla vs. Kong set for release in 2020. The film will follow both Godzilla 2 and Legendary's Kong: Skull Island.(October 14, 2015). LEGENDARY AND WARNER BROS. PICTURES ANNOUNCE CINEMATIC FRANCHISE UNITING GODZILLA, KING KONG AND OTHER ICONIC GIANT MONSTERS Legendary. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 10, 2016, an article revealed that the release dates of both Godzilla 2 and Godzilla vs. Kong had been changed to March 22, 2019 and May 29, 2020 respectively.Geier, Thom (May 10, 2016). ‘Godzilla 2,’ ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Stomp Out New Release Dates The Wrap. Retrieved June 5, 2017 Only three days later, it was reported that Gareth Edwards had left the film in order to pursue other projects.Fleming Jr, Mike (May 13, 2016). Director Gareth Edwards Exits ‘Godzilla 2’ Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On October 20, 2016, after a few months after the loss of Gareth Edwards, an article revealed that Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields (the writers of Krampus) would be writing the script for Godzilla 2.''Kroll, Justin (October 20, 2016). Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields to Write ‘Godzilla 2’ for Legendary (EXCLUSIVE) ''Variety. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On December 14, 2016, the official title of the film was revealed. The film's title was announced to be Godzilla: King of the Monsters, however, it is not related to the 1956 film bearing a similar title. (December 24, 2016). ‘GODZILLA 2’ GETS AN OFFICIAL TITLE AS ‘PACIFIC RIM 2’ UNDERGOES NAME CHANGE Screenrant. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On January 8, 2017, it was reported that Godzilla: King of the Monsters will film in Atlanta, Georgia as well.@BizAtlanta (January 8, 2017). Blackhall Studios lands contract to film #Godzilla2! #atl #film #business #news Twitter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On January 17, 2017, it was reported that Thomas Tull (who founded Legendary Entertainment) resigned from the company but will remain as producer for Legendary's Godzilla and King Kong film series, which was revealed to be officially titled "MonsterVerse".Ford, Rebecca (January 17, 2017). Thomas Tull to Exit Legendary Entertainment (Exclusive) Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On January 23, 2017, Michael Dougherty was officially confirmed as the director for the sequel.Kroll, Justin (January 23, 2017). ‘Godzilla 2’ Finds Director in Michael Dougherty Variety. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On January 27, 2017, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Millie Bobby Brown is cast in a role.Kit, Borys (January 27, 2017). 'Stranger Things' Breakout Millie Bobby Brown Set to Star in 'Godzilla' Sequel (Exclusive) Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On February 21, 2017, it is reported that Kyle Chandler is cast in the role of Millie Bobby Brown's father.Giroux, Jack (February 21st, 2017). Kyle Chandler Joins ‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ Slashfilm. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On February 27, 2017, it is reported that Vera Farmiga is cast in the role of Millie Bobby Brown's mother.Kit, Borys (February 27, 2017). Vera Farmiga to Play Millie Bobby Brown's Mother in 'Godzilla' Sequel Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On March 27, 2017, it is reported that O’Shea Jackson Jr. was confirmed for a key role in the film.Kroll, Justin (March 27, 2017). ‘Straight Outta Compton’ Star O’Shea Jackson Jr. Eyes ‘Godzilla’ Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) Variety. Retrieved June 5, 2017 It was revealed that Aisha Hinds had joined the cast on April 18, 2017.Welch, Alex (April 18, 2017). Godzilla 2 Casts Underground Star Aisha Hinds Screenrant. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 1, 2017, Anthony Ramos was cast in a role.N'Duka, Amanda (May 1, 2017). Anthony Ramos Books ‘A Star Is Born’ & ‘Godzilla’ Sequel Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 18, 2017, Charles Dance joined the cast, while Sally Hawkins will reprise her role as Vivienne Graham.N'Duka, Amanda (May 18, 2017). ‘Game Of Thrones’ Alum Charles Dance Joins ‘Godzilla: King Of The Monsters’ Deadline. Retrieved June 5, 2017 On May 26, 2017, Randell Havens had joined the cast of the film.Chatterjee, Pramit (May 26, 2017). From Inter-dimensional Demogorgon To Kick-Ass Kaiju: 'Stranger Things' Star Randall Havens Joins 'Godzilla 2' Moviepilot. Retrieved June 4, 2017 On May 31, 2017, Thomas Middleditch had joined the cast of the film.Brew, Simon (June 1, 2017). Godzilla 2 adds Silicon Valley star Thomas Middleditch Den of Geek. Retrieved June 4, 2017 On June 2, director Michael Dougherty tweeted out that Godzilla "is evolution in the flesh" in response to a user asking if the classic monster would receive a redesign for the sequel.Dougherty, Michael (June 2, 2017). He is evolution in the flesh, so... Twitter. Retrieved June 3, 2017 That same day, it was reported that Bradley Whitford had joined the cast of the film.Kennedy, Michael (June 2, 2017). Godzilla 2 Cast Adds Bradley Whitford Screenrant. Retrieved June 4, 2017 On June 8, 2017, Zhang Ziyi is cast in a significant figure within the covert Monarch organization established in Gareth Edwards’ Godzilla, and she’ll no doubt appear in further entries in this cinematic universe.Sneider, Jeff (June 8, 2017). ZHANG ZIYI JOINS “GODZILLA” SEQUEL AND LEGENDARY’S MONSTERVERSE AS KEY MONARCH FIGURE Tracking Board. Retrieved June 8, 2017 On June 18, Collider engaged in an interview with Sally Hawkins about returning for the sequel. Hawkins expressed how it was nice to be asked back to play a part in the film, and spoke on how Dougherty seems smart and excited about the film. She also spoke on how she didn't know if she'd make the final cut for the film.Radish, Christina (June 15, 2017). Sally Hawkins on Portraying a Folk Artist in ‘Maudie’ & Returning for ‘Godzilla 2′ Collider. Retrieved June 18, 2017 June 19 marked the date of the beginning of principle photography. With that came a press release for the film which provided a new synopsis for the film, as well as an updated cast list, which officially confirms Ken Watanabe's presence in the film. Principle photography is to take place primarily in Atlanta, Georgia. It was also on this day that the film's working title of Fathom was revealed, as per director Michael Dougherty's Twitter. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Press release.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Working title.jpg On June 26, the director released a call sheet for the film on his Twitter, revealing the names and statuses of the various kaiju. Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and Rodan are listed with an "R", referring to "rehearsal", meaning the monster will be working on the set, but not filmed in this case. Mothra is listed with an "SW", referring to "start work", which means it's the character's first day of work.Dougherty, Michael (June 26, 2017). Call sheet. Day 6. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved June 30, 2017(June 29, 2017). Millie Bobby Brown talks Godzilla 2 & Monsters Converge Godzilla Movies. Retrieved June 30, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Calling sheet.jpg On July 3, 2017, some images from the film's production were leaked onto the internet. According to bystanders of the shoot, there were sound effects for the monsters playing, and overturned cars and flames were present as well. The shoot occurred in and around Inman Village Parkway in Atlanta.@GormaruIsland (July 3, 2017). GODZILLA II Night Filming from the scheduled Inman Village ParkWay shoot that happened two days ago Facebook. Retrieved July 3, 2017Chris (July 3, 2017). First batch of Godzilla 2 set photos leak online! Godzilla Movies. Retrieved July 3, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 1 - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 1 - 00002.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 1 - 00003.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 1 - 00004.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 1 - 00005.jpg July 8 provided more leaked images of the film's production. In this case, however, a temple set was revealed and photographed. A video was posted as well, however, it was blocked shortly after by Warner Bros. Entertainment on the grounds of copyright infringement.G. H. (July 8, 2017). PHOTOS OF GODZILLA 2 TEMPLE SET Godzilla Movies. Retrieved July 10, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00001.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00002.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00003.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00004.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00005.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00006.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00007.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00008.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 2 - 00009.png On July 10, it was announced that The Walking Dead star Elizabeth Ludlow had joined the film's cast.D'Nuka, Amanda (July 10, 2017). ‘Godzilla: King Of The Monsters’ Adds Elizabeth Ludlow; Kevin Chapman Cast In ‘Slender Man’ Deadline. Retrieved July 12, 2017 On July 28, a teasing image of the set for King of the Monsters was shared on Instagram by Thomas Middleditch.Middleditch, Thomas (July 28, 2017). You kind of just have to use your imagination. Mooveez Instagram. Retrieved August 13, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 3 - 00001.jpg A casting call for the film went out on July 30, 2017. The call requested extras that could act as military members, scientists, mercenaries, and janitors for shoots that will begin in August.(July 30, 2017). Millie Bobby Brown's 'Godzilla: King of Monsters' Casting Call for New Talent Project Casting. Retrieved July 30, 2017 On August 10, multiple images of a shoot for King of the Monsters were revealed. Interestingly enough, executive producer Alex Garcia was seen on set as well.@GormaruIsland (August 10, 2017). GODZILLA II Night Shoot Photos and BTS Snips Facebook. Retrieved August 12, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00002.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00003.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00004.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00005.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00006.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00007.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00008.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00009.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00010.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00011.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 4 - 00012.jpg On August 11, Thomas Middleditch was photographed on the set of King of the Monsters.M, Christopher (August 11, 2017). Thomas Middleditch on the set of #Godzilla2 Twitter. Retrieved August 13, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 5 - 00001.jpg On the 13th, it was noted that King of the Monsters may have potentially been shooting in Atlanta City Hall, following reports of a film crew barricading the downtown area off shortly after signs for Fathom were seen.Gehlbach, Steve (August 13, 2017). Filming wrapping up in downtown Atlanta...think #Godzilla sequel shooting inside City Hall Twitter. Retrieved August 13, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 6 - 00001.jpg In addition, a casting call for the film went out for the same date. The shoot was to recreate Japan, with the setpiece itself being a noodle shop. The casting call itself called for Japanese individuals. Wardrobe fitting was to be on the 10th, 11th, and 12th, with filming commencing on the 13th. A tweet from Atlanta Filming on Twitter was vague, but also confirmed the shoot.@AtlantaFilming (August 4, 2017). Godzilla also is filming a scene in Japan... Twitter. Retrieved September 8, 2017Breslauer, Nicola (August 4, 2017). Casting for Japanese Individuals for Noodle Shop Scene The Georgia Film Industry Resource. Retrieved September 8, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 6 - 00002.jpg August 14 began with a chilling tweet by director Dougherty, who tweeted an image of the famous Oxygen Destroyer. Later, it was implied that the Oxygen Destroyer would either make a cameo in the film, or could be a potential plot device, as per an article by Ain't it Cool News. Neither was explicitly confirmed.Dougherty, Mike (August 14, 2017). Day 41. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved August 23, 2017headgeek (August 14, 2017). Oxygen Destroyer for Mike Dougherty's GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS? Ain't it Cool News. Retrieved August 23, 2017 Destroyer2019.jpg On August 15, an announcement for a three day shoot in Mexico was confirmed in a presentation. Godzilla King of the Monsters - CDMX shoot announcement - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - CDMX shoot announcement - 00002.jpg August 17 began with some prep for shoots in Mexico City, beginning on the 19th, or Saturday, and ending on the 22nd, or Tuesday. Props seen included that of an aircraft's hanger bay. Fans of the franchise were spotted sporting figures of the 2014 incarnation of the monster, taking shots of, and standing by the sets. Around 700 extras were utilized for the shoots around this region. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00000.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00002.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00003.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00004.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00005.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00006.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00007.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00008.jpg One shoot was described as "terror and screams" in the historical center of Mexico City, where extras were seen running, amidst smoke and screams. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00009.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00010.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00011.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00012.jpg Another shoot on the 20th had an estimated 700 extras seemingly running from a monster in Plaza de Santo Domingo. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00013.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00014.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00015.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00016.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00017.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00018.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00019.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00020.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00021.png An interesting few photos were taken of groups of civilians pointing and looking up at something unknown. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00022.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00023.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00024.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00025.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Shoot 7 - 00026.jpg Some videos of the Mexico shoot were also taken. One video includes a large crowd running in terror, and then standing in awe as a crew member improvises the roar of one of the film's monsters. Another has military members and civilians running into the cargo bay of an unknown, docked aircraft. Godzilla King of the Monsters - CDMX Shoot 1 Godzilla King of the Monsters - CDMX Shoot 2 Alongside the news and reveals of the Mexico shoot, a bid for a visit to the Godzilla set was announced. Winners of the bid would be able to meet Kyle Chandler, and get an exclusive behind the scenes visit of the set for the film in September. Dates for the visit range from the time period of the 11th, to the 19th. Winners would be able to take a photo, bring something small to sign, and as the event was valid for two people, would be able to bring someone with them. Money given to the bid was donated to the World War II Foundation, and the estimated value of the event was put at $5,000 USD. The bid ended on August 31.(August 18, 2017). Meet Kyle Chandler and Enjoy a Behind-the-Scenes Tour of the Upcoming Godzilla Sequel in Atlanta in September Charitybuzz. Retrieved August 22, 2017 Join Kyle Chandler on the set of Godzilla! In an interesting twist, a casting call released on September 15 called for two Korean twins who will take part in a "very featured role". It was also noted that said casting would be done for the film's final week of filming, sometime around the end of September.(September 15, 2017). KOREAN TWINS FOR FATHOM! Facebook. Retrieved September 23, 2017 On September 18, another casting call went out for the film. It called for photo doubles, military and medical members, and pilots, among other potential roles.(September 18, 2017). 'Godzilla: King of Monsters' Atlanta Casting Call for Photo Doubles, Featured Roles Project Casting. Retrieved September 23, 2017 On September 22, director Michael Dougherty tweeted out the first official image of Godzilla on his Twitter. The image was a low resolution reference for an actor to view whilst sitting in the nearby vehicle prop seen in the same image.Dougherty, Michael (September 22, 2017). Day 69. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved September 23, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Mike Dougherty tweet - 00001.jpg On September 26, 2017, Michael Dougherty tweeted once more. The tweet said nothing but "Last day", essentially confirming principle photography ended on the date.Dougherty, Michael (September 26, 2017). Last day. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved September 29, 2017 Legendary posted a congratulatory message on their official Facebook page following Dougherty's tweet, alongside an image of the Fathom clapperboard.Legendary (September 28, 2017). Congrats to Michael Dougherty and the cast and crew of #Godzilla on wrapping their shoot this week! Facebook. Retrieved September 29, 2017 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Working title - 00002.jpg Some news of the film would finally arrive in 2018, with one of the film's stars, O'Shea Jackson Jr., teasing the final battle between Godzilla and King Ghidorah.Christ (January 18, 2018). KING OF THE MONSTERS: O'SHEA JACKSON JR. TEASES EPIC FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GODZILLA AND KING GHIDORAH! Godzilla Movies. Retrieved January 23, 2018 He would then go on about the conflict, stating: On March 6, 2018, test screenings for the film were reported to have occurred. This news was reported by Jeremy Conrad on Twitter.Chris (March 6, 2018). GODZILLA 2: EARLY KING OF THE MONSTERS TEST SCREENINGS BEGIN TONIGHT! Godzilla Movies. Retrieved March 10, 2018@ManaByte (March 6, 2018). Sounds like there’s a test screening of Godzilla: King of the Monsters tonight. Twitter'. Retrieved March 10, 2018 Following this news, on the 7th, early reactions to the film implied similarities between it and 2017's ''Kong: Skull Island, noting that the monster fights were epic, while human characterization took a backseat. Overall, it was compared more to Skull Island than to its 2014 predecessor.Chris (March 7, 2018). GODZILLA SEQUEL MORE LIKE KONG: SKULL ISLAND THAN THE 2014 ORIGINAL, EARLY REACTIONS CLAIM! Godzilla Movies. Retrieved March 10, 2018 According to a Redditor known as Preskomesko12345, 40 minutes of the film with unfinished effects were shown. Answering questions about the footage from other Redditors, Preskomesko12345 mentions several points: Godzilla's design change appeared to be only slight with some red being visible on his skin, Godzilla and the other monsters have a lot of screentime, the detail in the colors and fur on Mothra's wings were standouts, the return of Mothra's pollen dust, the film has more action, it's more colorful and feels more fun than the original, and that it ties into Skull Island.McGloin, Matt (March 7, 2018). GODZILLA: KING OF MONSTERS SAID TO BE REALLY GREAT Cosmic Book News. Retreived March 10, 2018(March 7, 2018). Saw 40 minutes of Godzilla 2 Reddit. Retrieved March 10, 2018 On the same day, a leaked CGI design of King Ghidorah was reportedly accidentally shown to the public in a montage video released by Amalgamated Dynamics, the studio responsible for the 2014 Godzilla's visual effects. This was confirmed to be false by the studio and director Mike Dougherty.@Mike_Dougherty (March 8, 2018). No. Twitter. Retrieved March 10, 2018 In late March, casting calls went out for the film, starting on the 22nd@GormaruIsland (March 22, 2018). GODZILLA Inbound To Atlanta, GA! 'FATHOM' Additional Photography Gearing Up For Early April! Casting Calls! Facebook. Retrieved April 6, 2018, 23rd@GormaruIsland (March 23, 2018). GODZILLA: KOTM 'FATHOM' Additional Filming - More Atlanta GA Casting Calls. Call Subjects: "BOSTON", "MUTATE", "LIEUTENANT PD", Etc Facebook. Retrieved April 6, 2018, and 29th.@GormaruIsland (March 29, 2018). More 'FATHOM' Casting Calls "COCOON", "DEEPWATER", "PESCADO", Etc For Atlanta, GA Facebook. Retrieved April 6, 2018 These casting calls were presumably for reshoots of the film. On April 26, 2018, it was announced that Jason Liles, who starred in Rampage would be joining the cast of King of the Monsters for motion capture purposes regarding Godzilla's arch nemesis, King Ghidorah. He will be one of several actors mo-capping the monster.Verhoeven, Beatrice (April 26, 2018). ‘Rampage’ Breakout Star Jason Liles Joins ‘Godzilla: King of Monsters’ (Exclusive) The Wrap. Retrieved April 26, 2018 It was later clarified that Jason will portray Ghidorah's middle head, with Alan Maxson playing the right, and Richard Dorton portraying the left, while unnamed colleagues play the monster's body.White, James (April 26, 2018). Rampage's Jason Liles Playing King Ghidorah In Godzilla: King Of Monsters Empire Online. Retrieved April 28, 2018 On May 18, a vague tweet was posted by director Mike Dougherty, who posted an image of a snake with a boom mic set up nearby. The tweet simply reads "Just another day at the office."@Mike_Dougherty (May 18, 2018). Just another day at the office. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved May 21, 2018 On the 22nd, Mike posted a new tweet, reading "Today’s weather." The image alongside the tweet has a large hurricane present on thermal imaging, with the bold text "Monster Zero" above it.@Mike_Dougherty (May 22, 2018).Today’s weather. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved May 27, 2018 Godzilla King of the Monsters - Mike Dougherty tweet - 00002.jpg News of another shift in release dates came on May 23rd, which saw King of the Monsters shift from a March 22nd release, to May 31st. In late May, the Licensing Expo 2018 event occurring in Las Vegas possessed some new stills for King of the Monsters, including a silhouette of Godzilla and a brighter version of King Ghidorah's silhouette. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Licensing Expo 2018 - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - Licensing Expo 2018 - 00002.jpg On July 5, Michael Dougherty confirmed that the film's first teaser will head to Hall H at SDCC 2018.@Mike_Dougherty (July 5, 2018). Yes. @GodzillaMovie Twitter. Retrieved July 5, 2018 On July 10, Vera Farmiga revealed new information about her character, Dr. Emma Russell, in an interview.@GormaruIsland (July 10, 2018). Vera Farmiga Talks About Her ‘Godzilla: King Of The Monsters’ Character: ---- Via Metro US "Boundaries" Interview Facebook. Retrieved July 10, 2018 On July 12, two new images of the film were revealed by Entertainment Weekly in a first look article. One notably depicts Godzilla firing his atomic breath into the sky.Collis, Clark (July 12, 2018). Godzilla unleashes ‘atomic breath’ in Godzilla: King of the Monsters first look Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 12, 2018 Godzilla King of the Monsters - EW First Look - 00001.jpg Godzilla King of the Monsters - EW First Look - 00002.jpg July 18 featured a slew of new information with regards to the upcoming sequel. A twitter, official and tie-in site were properly launched. The film's logo was officially unveiled, alongside its tagline, the former being blue, over the 2014 film's red, with the tagline being "Their reign begins". Additionally, a 40 second snippet of the film was shown, with Millie Bobby Brown's character, Madison Russell, calling for Monarch over a radio. Just then, a roar of an unidentified monster can be heard. Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_Clear_logo.png Godzilla King of the Monsters - Reach Monarch Teaser Three days later, on the 21st, the first trailer for King of the Monsters dropped at San Diego Comic-Con. The trailer revealed the film's basic premise and teased all three new monster designs. Additionally, it was announced that Bear McCreary would score the film. Godzilla King of the Monsters - Official Trailer 1 Additionally, in an interview with IGN at Comic-Con, Michael Dougherty confirmed there will be more than four monsters in the movie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzPeS7ysTEw Trivia *The five year period between the release date of Godzilla in 2014 and this film is the longest gap between the release of the first and second films in a new series of Godzilla films, with the five-year gap between the releases of The Return of Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Biollante to start the Heisei era being a close second. External links *Official site *Monarch Sciences *Monarch Sciences Twitter References Category:2010s films Category:American films Category:Upcoming films Category:MonsterVerse - Films